Will You Love Me?
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Natsu and Lucy share their first time together at the needy behest of a heartbroken friend.
1. Broken Heart

**Eyyyy I'm back what's new**

**idk why I didn't think about it sooner and just use my mom's computer bc she's literally never on it and my stepmom just left for school so I can walk in and out of their room lmaoooo**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

They were best friends, and half the town wished they were more. How the two ended up dating other people, gave an entirely too aggravating answer that no one wanted to hear.

"Why would I date him? He's my best friend," She'd scoff to the group of girls who swore they were being lied to.

"You're inseparable, you don't even hang out with Sting as much as you hang out with Natsu."

"That's because Sting lives halfway across town, we only get to see each other on Saturday's!"

"Hence, a perfect 'not boyfriend' boyfriend. You're using him to hide your true feelings."

"What? That's just cruel! He's a good guy, and we video chat every night, we have fun together!"

"Mhm…"

And it was the same with the guys who were undoubtedly sure the two had something going on the side.

"Seriously, why're you stringing along Lisanna when you have it good with Lucy?"

"I am not! Quit sayin' stuff like that, it makes her uncomfortable!"

"Well duh, I wouldn't like knowing I was second important either,"

"That's not how it is! Luce and I have always been close, but I'm dating Lisanna, could you please quit saying that kind of stuff?"

"Oh, we'll stop,"

"When you decide to be honest with yourself,"

They were, of course, lying to themselves…in a way. But they didn't know it, those perfectly dense idiots. It wasn't like it was obvious; there was never any sexual tension between them, no long gazing looks that they caught themselves in, no rapidly beating heart when the other did something small and romantic like grabbing their hand. Their connection was so natural, it was impossible to find anything weird about their relationship as it was.

Until, like all perfectly dense idiots, there came about the night of realization when the two saw that there was a possibility for something more.

Lucy hadn't seen Sting in a couple of weeks now, nor heard from him much over the phone. There was a girl, Yukino, that he started talking about a lot, and she rightfully figured that he'd emotionally moved on at this point.

She'd break it off in person the next weekend, which she wasn't too upset about since they'd been drifting apart for a while. There was a small place in her heart for hope, wondering if they could still be friends because Sting was actually a cool guy. He even got along with Natsu well enough for the two of them to end up exchanging phone numbers.

Getting ready for bed, she set down her phone and climbed in, and as if on cue, when she just began to get comfortable in bed, Natsu would knock on her window and let himself in.

"Need my homework? It's in my bag, go ahead and copy it, I'm gonna…wait…what's wrong?" He had yet to greet her, only climbed his way in from his balcony next to her own. He sat in a bit of a ball on the end of the bed, pouting with a sad look as he stared at her.

"Hey, Luce?" He mumbled, unraveling himself to crawl over her. "If I asked you to do something for me, would you? Even if it was something...we've never done before?"

"Anything, what happened?" She asked again, sitting up to caress his forlorn features.

"Lisanna…she broke up with me," He sighed, cringing with a scowl as he thought back to the moment. "I thought I was doin' everything right, but she didn't believe me when I said I loved her, not one bit! But I did…I do…I—and now…I just feel real fuckin' shitty. I gotta…just gotta feel somethin'. Will you…will you love me?"

He asked her this in a dark and low whisper, eyes piercingly serious as they stared into hers. She could see the tracks of his tears and slightly puffed under eye now that the moon glanced over him. Natsu rarely ever cried, and when he did, she knew how serious he was.

"Okay," She answered in her own whisper, accepting his sudden kiss that tasted of salted tears. Their pecks were small, growing with each second until Lucy was pushed back down onto her pillow by the momentum of the increased speed.

Natsu was desperate to feel anything at that moment, burying himself against Lucy's lips until they were both swollen and puckering for more.

His tongue snaked it's way into her mouth, glad as she received the gesture and felt it with her own.

This wasn't their first time kissing and surely wouldn't be their last. They were each other's first kiss, first make out buddy…if you didn't count Lucy practicing with Cana before she showed Natsu how to do it.

As Natsu watched Lucy take off her shirt, he knew exactly what would make her feel the best. Where her sensitive spots were, that got her back to arch and toes to curl, to fold her fingers in his hair and cry out his name.

"Hey," He warned as her throat whined, a trail of saliva between his bottom lip and her perky and swollen nipple. "Be quiet, unless you want your mom comin' in here,"

"I know, sorry," She panted as he snickered and rolled his eyes, taking off his scarf to hand over.

"Bite on that when you need to," He said before diving back in between her pillowy mounds, massaging them as he bit into the sensitive skin and gave tentative licks to her stiffened buttons.

The first time they did that…well, Cana might've also had a hand in letting Lucy discover how sensitive she might've been. But there were many occasions where Natsu has massaged her purely because she'd been so sore, be it on her period, or just outgrowing another bra.

"Is it okay?" Natsu asked, just to be sure before he went on to remove her shorts and panties.

"Yeah,"

Although, they'd gone this far before as well. It was maybe some time during their freshman year; they'd been curious and it sort of just happened.

Lucy had a mole on her inner thigh he made sure to kiss as he parted her legs and settled himself between them.

She still had the same flavor, he thought as he splayed his tongue against her dripping folds, lapping up the sweet syrup and watching as she writhed and bit on the scarf to muffle her noises.

He knew when she came, the memorable sight of her back arching till she stilled on the bed and made such a high-pitched moan.

"Think you'll need your scarf?" She smirked as he took the fabric sheet, attention on him and her eyes on the tent in his sweatpants.

"Probably,"

This wasn't her first time with him either. It had been the same year Natsu found himself under her skirt after school that Lucy found herself servicing Natsu.

Loke had been passing around a DVD depicting such an act on the cover, which the pink-haired pyro was kind of curious to find out more about. So he watched it in his room, and Lucy came through the window as the scene made its way to the middle.

Instead of shying away from catching her best friend in the middle of jerking it, she wanted to try it and sated another curiosity.

He leaned onto his elbows as she pulled down his sweats, revealing the pulsing shaft with its head already sticky with precum. Tossing his shirt as the humidity overcame him, Lucy swallowed thickly as she gripped his base.

"You've gotten bigger," She hummed, cracking a slight smirk as Natsu clicked his tongue and ran a hand through his hair.

"'Course I have, it's been a long time since we last—" His voice cut off with a hiss as she tightened her hold around his base, letting her tongue slide against the swollen head.

"Tastes sweeter," Her observations continued as she kissed down his length. "Thicker…"

"Oi, oi, quit it with the embarrassment, I get it," Lucy giggled but complied, focusing on the task at hand as she let him stretch her lips and fill her mouth.

"C-Crap, I'm al…already!" Natsu's hips twitched and his mouth dried as the cotton fabric stole his voice and moisture, deep groans silenced into the plush.

Hazy and teary eyes gazed down to his best friend, watching as she sloppily released him, white substance painting her tongue and dribbling down her chin. His stomach knotted at the sight of her swallowing his flavor, her finger even wiping and licking at what escaped the borders of her lips.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do it so fast," He gulped. "It's been a while since anyone…"

"That's alright," She smiled and fell into his chest, pecking kisses against the column of his neck. "But you know we've done that before, what is it you—"

"I have a condom," Natsu coughed as Lucy continued to tease him, teeth scraping deliriously against one of his most sensitive places. "I-If you're okay with it…! I heard it hurts less if a girl gets on top."

"Yeah, okay," She let a breath out smiled as he pulled it free from his lowered pocket, the two rearranging themselves so that Natsu now laid on his back.

"Tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop right away Luce," He said as she nodded, his hand lining himself up with her entrance as she crouched above him.

"I-It…! She quickly stuffed her mouth shut with the scarf and dug her nails into Natsu's biceps, his tip pushing in and slowly beginning to slip further inside. "Oh…oh wow…"

"A-Are you okay?" He swallowed thickly, head spinning at the feeling of her warm walls surrounding him.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm…okay…" She breathed out in surprise, laughing as Natsu laughed and rubbed her lower back.

"You sure?"

"Just need a minute…I've never had anything in there before," She panted, slowly letting her body relax against the new sensation, Natsu waiting patiently for her to calm down.

"Yeah, I can tell, you could cut off someone's circulation with the pressure you've got going on in here." He snickered, and Lucy snapped his chest playfully. "Are you really okay with givin' me…I mean I know you and Sting—"

"Are breaking up," Her smile was a bit stale, but the turn of conversation allowed her to forget their current situation for a moment. "We've been growing apart for a while now, it was bound to happen."

"Oh yikes…sorry about that," His lips faltered, and she shrugged, the two sighing as their melancholy feelings returned. "Good day for us both, huh?"

"It got a little better," She laughed and let her tight hold on his arms pull away. "I hope you're feeling a bit less crappy now,"

"Sex doesn't repair wounds like Loke said it would," He grumbled, eyes lingering on the girl above him as the moonlight broke through the curtains and bathed her in its natural light. "But I'm havin' fun, we always have fun together. And you've really gotten more beautiful, Luce."

"Not so bad yourself," She mumbled out with heated cheeks, bending over to share a chaste and slow kiss with him. Her body lost its previous tension as his arms softly worked against her backside, Lucy moaning into his mouth as he squeezed her ass and gave an experimental role of their hips together.

They both hissed at the wildly new feeling, encouraging the other to continue, his hands slowly sliding her along his length before dropping her hips back against his.

"Holy…fuck, do that again," Lucy moaned into his ear, whimpering as he complied.

"You like that?" He breathed and felt a sense of pride swell in his chest as she nodded weakly into the crook of his shoulder.

"More, Natsu, go ahead," Her breathy voice begged, the room soon filled with the quick and quiet sounds of skin meeting skin, both panting hotly and whispering each other's names.

"God, you're so tight, Luce," Natsu bit out, his fogged up mind unable to hold back the words that needed to escape. "You feel so good on me like this, I love you so much,"

"I love you too, oh…Natsu…" She spoke into his mouth as she returned to steal more sloppy kisses.

"Fuck…" His eyes went wide for a moment at the sight of Lucy lifting herself up, hands pressed against his lower stomach.

"Don't stop your hands," She instructed, lifting herself along his length and squealing when his hands on her ass would bring her roughly back down. He was rightfully mesmerized by the bounce of her breasts, mouth-watering and wanting to attach his lips to the swaying beauty.

"Luce…shit—! Luce, I'm gonna…!" One hand grabbed at her voluptuousness, the other thumbing quickly against her clit as Natsu neared his climax and wanted to bring her along for the ride.

"Natsu, right…right there! Ngh…! I'm—! I'm about to—!"

Their shallow moans escaped as both writhed and twitched together, throats wanting to scream out for one another, but they respectfully held back.

"That was…" Natsu ran a weak hand through Lucy's hair as she laid against him, tiredly mumbling in agreement. "Thank you, Luce,"

"I'm always here for you," She sighed with a smile, pressing a soft kiss upon his cheek before snuggling into his side, falling asleep with his warm arms wrapped around her.

What perfectly dense idiots.

* * *

**Lowkey just noticed that I try to make my summaries sound really cool but they're actually kind of dumb lmao like yall would not get any of the plot from that**

**tbh I'm thinking about discontinuing Tainted and Memory Days, bc it's High School Reunion all over again where I just started those stories so long ago that I'm like -3- oh the inconsistencies and mild molestation that I thought was the cutest but oop we about consent now**

**It's a whole spilled box of oof loops but I'm only thinking about it atm, I'm editing them but idk what'll come out of it.**


	2. DVD

**There was someone in the reviews who asked me to write this scene**

**so here you go!**

* * *

Natsu nervously stared at the screen in front of him, contemplating on whether or not he would press play.

Loke has let him borrow a dirty video he'd been passing around their classroom, telling Natsu that if he were a real man, he'd watch it.

And of course he was a real man, even his dad said once he turned thirteen that he'd finally become a man. He was fifteen now, almost sixteen. All boys his age had to at least watch one of these, or so he was told.

But Natsu didn't like the idea of porn, it kind of grossed him out. There were too many different people doing too many different things, it felt a bit weird looking at someone he didn't know, get down and dirty.

Although it wasn't like he was new to the thought of adult acts, he'd done some stuff with Lucy before. They kissed, and he'd seen her naked, so it wasn't totally new to him.

"Men watch these kinds of things," Natsu breathed, pushing his earbuds in as he made his resolve. Just a little, he was just going to watch a little bit of it.

'Ah, I've done that to Lucy before,' He thought as he watched the camera zoom in on the girl's lower half, the guy with his hand between her legs, his fingers pushing their way into her. 'But Lucy sounds better,'

As he watched on, he became shy by the further, and unknown acts to him became more intimate, unable to resist the urge to touch himself. His hand slowly moved along the curve hidden underneath his pants, breath becoming shallow as he continued to feel himself.

Pulling back the waistband of his sweatpants, Natsu unsheathed his length, craning his head as his desire grew at the sight of the two pressed against each other.

"I didn't know girls could do that kind of thing," Lucy hummed as she watched over Natsu's shoulder, the pinkette flinching and pushing away his computer at the sound of her voice.

"W-When did you get in here?!" His cheeks flushed more due to the embarrassment of the situation, avoiding Lucy's gaze as she climbed down to his side. Natsu quickly pulled his pants back up before she could see him up close...if she hadn't already.

"I always come in here after school," She rolled her eyes. "You always want to copy my English homework."

"Knock, you weirdo! I was watching something gross," He grumbled and glared at the still playing video.

"Loke gave it to you, right? I've seen this case before," The blonde said as she looked at the pink DVD cover.

"He said all guys gotta watch this kind of thing," He shrugged, pouting as Lucy continued to stare at the screen. "I'll turn it off you don't need to see—"

"I want to try that," She said, awed by the girl on her knees who fervently serviced her partner. "Can I do it on you?"

"E-Eh...? You want to?" Natsu cocked his head as Lucy nodded with a curious smile.

"Yeah, you've done something like that to me before, I want to get in your underwear now," She shrugged, flipping the computer closed as she tugged on his pants. "Can't I?"

"Only for a minute," He huffed. "I don't think it'll be all that fun,"

"It felt good when you did it to me, it's only fair that I make you feel good too," She reasoned, Natsu agreeing as he stood up and sat on the edge of his bed. He undid the buckle on his belt and unzipped his pants, letting the bulge of his underwear show through. Lucy carefully pulled them back, impressed by the quick standing appendage in front of her.

The tip was red and swollen, clear fluid leaking from its head as it rolled down the curved length.

"Cool," Lucy mumbled under her breath, grasping her hand around it as she curiously inspected him.

"Weirdo, no one calls that thing cool," He shook his head at the odd behavior of his best friend. She continued to run her hand up and down his dick, watching Natsu's face twist and contort, his chest rising in and out quickly at the sensitive touch.

"Does that feel good?" She smiled as he nodded, watching his face as he lolled his head backward.

"Yeah, you're good at this, Luce," He grinned at the sound of her light laughter, flinching as a sudden warmth enveloped him.

"Shit...L-Luce..." Natsu gasped, fingers threading through her hair as she took him as far as she could down her throat before pilling back.

"Dosh tbhat fweel goosh?" She asked through muttered speech, Natsu quickly doubling over at the vibrations against his sensitive skin.

"Ah! Sorry, Luce," Natsu panted as she spit his spunk into a tissue, the blonde shaking her head.

"No worries, but that was bitter. I don't know how that girl swallowed this," She shivered and tossed the balled-up tissue into his trash can.

"Do you feel alright? It didn't hurt, did it?" Natsu asked as he fixed his pants, smiling as Lucy nodded her head.

"I feel kind of sticky now," She said earnestly, tugging at her shorts that pressed against her sensitive folds. "Can you use your hand?"

"Okay," Natsu agreed casually as Lucy straddled his lap, holding up her shirt slightly for him to see the band of her pants. He slipped his warm hand underneath them, two fingers moving against her slick folds. "Don't be so loud, my mom might hear you,"

"I...I can't help it," Lucy whined as he continued to toy with her sensitive skin. "It feels really good,"

"Come here," He whispered and lowered her to reach his mouth, swallowing her soft pants and moans as he continued to fondle her. His fingers squelched into her center, Lucy on fire as she met the pump of his fingers inside her.

* * *

**you welcome beech **


	3. No Need for Labels

**Hi hello someone asked for this sooooooooo**

**ur welcome lmao**

**i forgot who it was**

* * *

Lucy groaned as the sun streamed through the window, rolling over to keep the annoyance out of her face. She reached out in search of Natsu, cracking her eye open when she found that he was no longer beside her.

Pawing around for her phone on her side table, Lucy blinked her weary eyes to see that it was well past nine.

"Crap...why didn't mom wake me..?" The blonde huffed as she sat forward and threw her legs over the side of the bed. "S-Shit!"

"Oi, Luce, you alright?!" Natsu's voice traveled up the stairs, footsteps getting louder as he approached her bedroom. The door flew open and his panicked gaze settled down on the blonde crumpled against the floor.

"A little help…?" She groaned, raising herself to her knees before Natsu pulled her back up to unsteady feet.

"Geez, did ya roll outta bed or somethin'?" He snickered, helping her sit back down.

"No," She pouted. "I think my body's just sore from yesterday. My legs are way too weak,"

He nodded softly, kneeling down to meet her line of sight.

"You're not in too much pain are ya? I hope I didn't do too bad a number on you, Luce," He said as he reached out to grab ahold of her hand.

"No, I'm okay," She giggled, Natsu lightly kissing her knuckles. "How about you? Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," He nodded with a solemn smile. "Thank you again for last night. It really meant a lot to me, Luce."

"Anything for you, Natsu," She smiled lightly, her chest warm as he nuzzled against the palm of the hand he'd been kissing.

"We're skipping school by the way," Natsu grinned. "I told your mom you were a little sick. She left to go see your dad, so we've got the house to ourselves for today and the rest of the weekend,"

"Fine by me," Lucy snorted, blushing a bit when her stomach began to rumble.

"I made breakfast," Natsu held in his laugh as Lucy threatened to swat at him. "Want me to help you downstairs?"

"Yes please," She laughed as he kneeled before her, the blonde readily letting herself be piggy-backed down the stairs. "What'd you make?"

"Strawberry pancakes, duh," She could hear Natsu roll his eyes. "And I brought over my console, so let's play some games, yeah?"

"Only if you're okay with me beating you every round." She snickered as Natsu scoffed.

"You're fuckin' on, Luce,"

They spent the day messing around for the most part, when they weren't eating. Natsu could never understand how Lucy was so much better at him when it came to certain games, she didn't even own any herself. If she got this good it was only by learning straight from the master at her side.

When gaming became too competitive, they sat side by side and watched random movies to pass the time. A couple were funny and one was a little too scary, though Lucy didn't mind having to comfort Natsu as he was so frightened he hid against her chest for a majority of the movie.

The world felt small, as if they were the only two on it. It was comforting to spend the day together, have each meal with one another, and pretend like there weren't any problems or issues to mull over.

It was after dinner and the lights were dim, soft music playing from a radio in the corner. Lucy sat in Natsu's lap, somewhat beginning to doze off as she cuddled against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her similarly, nose buried against the crown of her head as he breathed in her scent.

"You asleep, Luce?" Natsu grumbled in a deep voice, yawning himself as he tried to pull away from the comfortable clutches of slumber.

"No," She yawned herself, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. "But I'm getting tired. Do you wanna sleepover?"

"Yeah," He lifted her up as she still clung to his form, both of them heading up the stairs to retire as the sun was just going down.

He put Lucy on the bed first, then began stripping off his t-shirt and jeans. Lucy watched as he walked in his boxers towards her dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants that he'd left behind.

She pulled the covers up and over herself, waiting for Natsu to join her.

"We shoulda showered, huh?" Natsu asked as he made himself cozy at her side.

"We can always do that in the morning," She shrugged, leaning her head against his chest.

"Mhm…" They were quick to fall asleep, their comfort levels exceeded by the presence of the other in bed.

It was half-past midnight when Lucy felt herself stir, the buzzing of her phone forcing her awake.

She reached over Natsu to grab it, sitting up weakly and rubbing her eyes to see who was calling.

"...Sting? Are you alright?" Lucy asked in a hoarse voice as she answered.

"Yeah, hey, Lucy. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just had to talk to you right now,"

"What is it?" Her stomach dropped slightly as she braved herself for the coming news, words she said suspected that had been on his mind for the last handful of weeks.

"I...I don't know how to say this, Lulu...it's just that, that I fell in love with someone else,"

"Oh," Lucy's voice was quiet, the stirring of Natsu asleep in front of her stealing her attention for a moment. "It's Yukino...right?"

"Yeah...I didn't want to do this over the phone, it's just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself," She smiled weakly in the pitch black. "I understand,"

"I don't want you to think I don't love you, Lucy. I just think it's become a different kind, you know? I care a lot about ya, and I hope we can still be friends?"

"I'd like that," She sighed, a melancholy feeling swarming in her chest. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Alright, goodnight, Lucy,"

"Goodnight, Sting,"

"You okay?" Natsu asked as he sat up, his thumb softly rolling over the tear she didn't notice she shed.

"Yeah…" She sighed, putting down her phone. "I know I saw it coming, but still...it hurt to actually hear that from him."

"It's gonna be alright, Luce." He said, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"...do you have any more condoms?" Lucy asked in a whisper, her face nuzzled and hidden.

"Pfft," Natsu's chest rumbled with a laugh as he rubbed her back. "Dad told me to always carry some on me,"

"You wouldn't mind?" A giggle rose in her throat as Natsu began pressing light kisses to her neck.

"'Course not, Luce. It'd be my honor," She panted as he deepened his lips, sucking and nibbling against her skin. "To make you feel good again,"

"You don't need to be cheesy," She rolled her eyes, moaning as he dragged his tongue down her collarbone. "I chose to sleep with you, y'know?"

"Which means you're gonna get the real Natsu Dragneel experience," He snickered as he started pulling off her shirt. "Complete with the dirty talk you think's so cheesy,"

"If it's not turning me on, it's cheesy," She sighed as he pushed her onto her back,

"You won't be able to tell if it's my words or my touches." He shrugged, stealing a kiss from her smirking lips. "Get comfortable, I'm going to take my time tonight,"

"I'm not that upset," She said as he slowly lapped his way down to her breasts. "You don't have to pamper me."

"He's been neglectin' ya, right? You said ya saw this coming."

"Yeah, but still, we never did anything like this,"

"Even better then, yeah? You can pretend I'm him if ya want,"

"Hey," Lucy frowned, pushing Natsu away for a moment to sit slightly forward, their eyes meeting in the dim moonlight. "Don't say that kind of thing. I'm here with you, okay? I want you, Natsu."

"'M sorry," He grinned into the kiss she offered him. "I love ya, Lucy,"

"I love...you too," She said with a light gasp as she laid back down, Natsu trailing his lips down to her breasts.

"You know," He began, sidetracked as he massaged her chest. "Sometimes I think I asked for too much,"

"What's that mean?" Lucy asked, trying to keep herself focused as he mildly tortured her sensitive parts.

"I wanted to love both you and Lis," He shrugged, lazily dragging his tongue around the curves of her breast. "But I think that was askin' the world for too much,"

"Why make it a choice? You love us both, you love Erza, you love Gray—"

"Oi, come on, not while I'm hard, alright?" Natsu shivered and Lucy giggled, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I mean,"

"Yeah, but it ain't the same. You know my feelins' for you can't compare with the others; I mean, what we got between us is always what it's been," His teeth nipped at her nipples, his mouth open and sucking her in between sentences. "And there ain't no words that exist for me to tell ya how I feel, Luce. It's been like this since we were kids...since the first time I saw you,"

"I know what you mean," Her back arched into his deep kiss, Lucy slightly annoyed he couldn't hold his attention on the swollen pink bud in his mouth. Her focus wouldn't be able to hold the conversation much longer if this persisted.

"And I've never...I mean we've always just been us, and then with Lis…"

"I never wanted to hurt her, and I think I overstepped when I asked her to be my girl,"

"You're my girl, Luce, but even then, not in the same way...fuck, I don't even know what I mean anymore,"

Lucy sighed a breathless smile, moving her hand to caress his cheek as he became overwhelmed.

"Natsu, not everything has to make sense. You liked her so you asked her out. And we've always been best friends, and we are whatever we choose to be,"

"We don't need to be anything more than we are, which is together," He said matter-of-factly, the crease still stuck between his annoyed brows.

"You don't need to force yourself," Lucy frowned, gently pulling Natsu to rest against her chest.

"It's not that," He grumbled. "I just wanna make sense of it all, you know?"

"I don't think we've ever made sense, that's what I'm saying," She laughed. "The Natsu Dragneel experience is quite interesting,"

"Oh, shut up," He snickered, lifting himself up. "Don't you get what I'm sayin'?"

"That you love me, that you love Lisanna, that you know I love Sting, that we don't make much sense but we'd both do anything to make the other happy?"

"Yeah…"

"And that none of it makes sense. And how could we have allowed ourselves to want to love someone else too which does seem like we asked the world for too much?"

"Yeah that really doesn't make any sense," He shook his head with a smile. "Gosh, I really love ya, Luce,"

"I love you too, Natsu," She smiled as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now, hurry up, you've been torturing me for ten minutes already,"

"Sorry," He snickered, returning to the slobbered nipple he left by its lonesome. "I'll make it up to ya,"

"Just stay focused," She moaned as he simultaneously played with both globes, twisting and thumbing one while he licked and teased the other.

She twitched and moaned as he slowly moved on, lips now trailing down her stomach. His teeth lightly scratched the surface, eyes watching with a playful gaze as she shivered underneath him.

"Fuck, you're so wet already," He moaned into her inner thigh, leaving deep red hickeys against the skin. "Look at ya, all sticky,"

"Remember when I used to do this?" He chuckled as he pulled the waistline of her panties up, the fabric pushing on her throbbing folds.

"Natsu…" She whined, her hips flinching with every small touch me made.

"I can see everything like this," He smirked, tugging them upwards every so often, watching her writhe underneath his ministrations. "Your clit looks so swollen,"

"Meanie," She groaned, glaring at him as he waved a finger above it.

"It's sexy, teasin' ya," He licked his lips. "Just lets me know how much ya want me."

"Uwah!" Lucy let out a loud squeal as Natsu suddenly flipped her over, holding her ass up high in the air. "Warn me next time, would you?!"

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" He ignored her glare, instead choosing to tug on the sodden material again.

"Come on already," Lucy whined, Natsu smothering hot kisses against her back instead.

"I'm takin' my time, Luce. But the mess you're makin' is real hot," His boner pressed against her hidden entrance, Natsu subtly grinding against it.

"Shit…! That's just me...mean!" She bit her lip as he continued his long hot kisses and virtual fucking, precum rolling down her legs as she responded to his body.

"Maybe if ya begged a bit, I'd listen," He whispered into her ear, brushing her hair aside to attack the column of her neck. "I know you can do it,"

"Mm," Lucy moaned as she nodded weakly, her arms about to give as they had been holding her up. "Please...please, Natsu…"

"Tell me exactly," There was a slight growl in his voice, sending a shiver down Lucy's back.

"I wanna cum," Her pants were breathless, eyes watery and drool at the corner of her mouth. "Please...please help me cum, Natsu,"

"I think it'd be kinda hot if you did it," He said, pulling his hips away from her. "Pull down your panties for me,"

She shyly obeyed, the thick mess of fluid pulling away from her pussy as she lowered them. Natsu moaned at the full sight of her flower, his thumbs parting her lower lips.

"That's fuckin' sexy, look at ya twitch," He practically purred, pulling two fingers into his mouth. "Ya're all hot for me, Luce, that's so fuckin' sexy."

His moistened fingers slipped between her lower lips, Lucy mewling as he let them flow in and out.

"You can be loud today, we're all alone," His breath brushed against her, Lucy's moans spilling in sync with her honeyed juices.

"More, Natsu," She panted, falling against her pillow. "Use you...your...mmm….use your mouth,"

"Sure thing," He grinned as he pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his thirsty tongue. Lucy moaned as it writhed inside of her, his thumb rubbing the swollen clit into submission.

"I'm…! N-Natsu, I'm—" Lucy's hands clutched her blankets and her lip bled as she held it between her teeth, holding back most of her scream. Natsu watched with satisfaction as she fell limply against her bed, her body still shuddering after its powerful orgasm.

"You taste real fucking good, Luce," Natsu said with a gentle smile as he turned her over, delicately kissing her tired cheeks. "So sweet, you know?"

"Remind me," Her chest rose and fell heavily, weary eyes gleaming up at him.

"Geez," He growled, capturing her lips. "That's too sexy, Luce,"

His tongue slid against hers, Lucy softly moaning into his mouth as they kissed. She wrapped her weak arms around his neck, pulling him in fro a deeper embrace. It was a passionate lip lock, building slowly as Natsu gave her a taste of her own spunk, Lucy savoring the tangy flavor that fell from his lips. The fervor picked up when she was reminded of his hard boner, the tip grinding into her lower stomach.

"Ah…" Her wanton eyes gazed up into the lustful stare of her partner, his hand intertwining with hers.

"Can I?" He gingerly asked for her permission, Lucy nodding with a lazy smile.

"It'd be hotter if you went ahead and allowed yourself," She shrugged. "I'm all yours tonight, Natsu,"

"And I'll still be a gentleman whether or not I know you're mine, Luce. But rest assured, I'm going to take you like you're mine, Heartfilia."

"Prove it, Dragneel,"

Their competitive energy replaced the humidity in the room, both chests now rising with adrenaline at the sound of a challenge.

"Fuck...don't blame me if ya can't walk tomorrow," He purred as he stole a harsh kiss from her lips, roughly massaging her breast in his hold.

"I'll have you here to take care of me. I don't really think I need to walk,"

Natsu's chest practically bristled with pride, his large smile splitting as he soaked up every brazen compliment she gave him.

The look in his eyes was animalistic now, his teeth barring, wanting to sink into her skin and mark her as his property.

He left the bed and pulled a condom from his discarded pants, Lucy still as she watched him with anticipation. Had she always been this lewd? The sight of Natsu standing beside her with a tent in his pants was making her hungry for him. She could feel herself throbbing, more liquid pooling between her legs.

"I want you," Her state was impassioned, her heart beating a mile a minute as he ripped the package open. "Fuck me already, I can't wait any longer,"

"Open your legs," His timbre was deep and dark, both quickly overcome with the intense need for one another. He climbed over her, pulling his sweats below the thick rod of himself. Lucy watched, elbows holding her up as he slipped the condom over his length.

It was in his head before to be careful with her, gentle and slow so that she didn't feel yesterday's pain. But it was too late for that now, he was desperate to fill her to the brim.

"You're my girl, Luce," He groaned as he began to push into her. "You know that, right? Not just tonight, you're always, always—"

"I'm yours, Natsu," She keened, her hands steady on his shoulders. "So do me like I am,"

He snapped his hips, Lucy throwing back her head, his teeth buried in the crook of her neck.

"You asked for it,"

Their realization had more or less pushed them over the edge, the erotic need to prove their physical ability to love coming forth.

Natsu would eventually learn what the different types of love were, how he had felt about Lisanna and what his true feelings for Lucy were. Best friends...soulmates more like it. A relationship with no boundaries and a furious amount of passion, they'd figure it out after a few more rounds.

* * *

**i hope this makes sense? i wasnt really on board with a second chap for this buuuut i didnt want it to seem like Natsu and Lucy hadnt been serious about their relationships**

**cuz theyre young and things get confusing lmao**


End file.
